


An October Get-away

by CaMcPherson



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMcPherson/pseuds/CaMcPherson
Summary: If you haven't read up through the end of the third book in this series, then this may be a bit out of context. That being said there are no major spoilers for the book(s).This is my take on how the end of book three could have gone...





	An October Get-away

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place at the end of book three when Mercy gives a thought to run away after Adam left her in her room. Somehow she manages it and escapes off to a cabin somewhere in a forest.  
I obviously do not own the characters Mercy or Adam. Nor do I own the song October by Evanescence. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. The only thing I own is the idea for this story and the setting in which it takes place.  
This has not been beta read - all mistakes are my own. If any mistakes are spotted feel free to point them out, spell check helps only so much when you have issues with spelling to begin with. ;) Otherwise - enjoy!

Mercy stood in a large cabin living room with the stereo softly playing an Evanescence song that seamed ironically appropriate to her life. She felt a presence behind her - and knew it was Adam without having to turn around because of the musky sent that filled the air.

_I can't run anymore_  


It was true. She couldn't run. She didn't want to.

_I fall before you_  
_Here I am,_  
_I have nothing left_  


Again it was the truth. She had nothing left. Mercy hung her head in shame. 

_Though I try to forget_  
_You're all that I am_  


Mercy started to shake, struggling to hold back the tears that wanted to pour from her very soul.

_Take me home_  
_I'm through fighting it_  


Mercy's tears started to come silently, spilling from her eyes. She wanted to go home, but couldn't muster up enough courage to face Adam, much less say anything to him - even with her back to him.

_Broken_  
_Lifeless_  
_I give up_  
_You're my only strength_  


Mercy started shaking even worse as the song progressed, fighting hard not to make a sound. Not that it would make any difference Adam would be able to figure that she was crying, he wasn't stupid. Stubborn? Yes. Protective? Most defiantly. Stupid? Not by a long shot. Not to mention that he was also a werewolf and the alpha of the Tri-Cities Pack.

_Without you_  
_I can't go on_  
_Anymore_  
_Ever again_  


Struggling even harder to stay quiet, Mercy realized that this song was explaining her actions and feelings better than she could.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy, my only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_  


A strangled sob escaped Mercy's throat. Adam shifted his weight behind her, but remained as silent as ever waiting for her to speak. Mercy resisted the urge to slip into her coyote form and run from him. Again.

'No, Adam is already here. The time for running is passed. If I ran he would follow me and I don't think I want to go down that rabbit hole with him. Not this time.' Mercy thought to herself, still shaking a tear slipping from her eye and down the side of her face.

_I can't run_  
_I give myself to you_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_  


'I am' Mercy thought, 'Now all I have to do is tell him that and hope he understands.'

_In all my bitterness_  
_I ignored all that's real and true_  
_All I need is you_  


'Why is this so hard?' Mercy questioned herself, and her coyote answered, 'It's because you're stubborn by nature and aren't used to depending on others for your protection. He knows that to, which is why he hasn't spoken yet. He's waiting for you to speak.'

_When night falls on me_  
_I'll not close my eyes_  
_I'm too alive_  
_And you're too strong_  


'I know what I have to say, but I can't' Mercy thought.

'Yes you can. He won't hurt you.' Her coyote said.

'I know that, but he's angry and I'm scared.' Mercy replied.

_ I can't lie anymore  
_

Mercy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

_ I fall down before you  
_

She took another breath - the shaking subsiding slightly.

_I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry_  


Mercy raised her head and stared at the wall in front of her.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy, my only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_  


One more deep breath and the shaking stopped.

_Constantly ignoring_  
_Pain consuming me_  


Mercy slowly turned around and faced Adam.

_ I'll never stray again  
_

Mercy looked at Adam who was standing in a relaxed 'at ease' position with his eyes closed; also taking slow deep breaths.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  
_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy, my only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  
_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_  


'He probably calming his wolf as to not attack me' Mercy mused.

'Tell him - he will listen.' Her coyote urged her.

Mercy looked down, 'I can't' She gave half a thought to shifting into her coyote form - but it vanished when Adam finally spoke.

"Mercy." He said softly - seemingly not angry.

_My only hope_  
_(All the times I've tried)_  


Mercy bit her lip, but didn't look up.

_My only peace_  
_(To walk away from you)_  
_My only joy, my only strength_  
_(I fall into your abounding grace)_  


"Mercy." He said again - just as softly, but slightly more demanding.

_My only power_  
_My only life_  
_(And love is where I am)_  
_My only love_  


As the last of the song faded and the announcer said the song was October by Evanescence, Mercy looked up slowly and met Adam's bright golden wolf eyes. He looked at her unblinkingly with a stare that seemed to pierce her soul.

"I know sorry doesn't excuse me but it's all I can say other than to ask you to try to understand why I ran: I was frightened and instinct told me to run, so I did." Mercy told him quietly, looking pleadingly at him to understand.

"I told you that if you ran I would follow and bring you back; did you not believe me Mercy?"

"I -," she started to say, sighed, and said, "All I could think of was getting away. I needed some time alone. All away from everything for a while; I'll stay here for a few more days then I'll come back and try to work things out."

"Then I'm staying with you." Adam said, in a 'will not take no for answer' sort of voice.

Mercy sighed again, and knowing it was useless to try to get him to leave said, "Fine," and left the room to prepare something to eat in the kitchen. She knew better than to try to argue with an alpha werewolf. That’s not to say she doesn’t do it on purpose from time to time – after all, she was an independent woman.


End file.
